We're a Miracle
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Classic Era. Jessie and James have a mysterious and hurtful argument right before Jessie is badly hurt by an unknown assailant ... and James is blamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon**

 **We're a Miracle**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters are not mine (except the antagonists) and the story is! ThickerThanLove and Little Miss Firebright helped with plot elements. This is in my Classic Era timeline. There is a throwaway reference to** _ **A Dangerous Mind**_ **involving possession and there will be more critical references to** _ **Dead and Alive Redux**_ **. It might make more sense if the latter was read first, but then again, maybe this can stand alone. The only real connection between the stories is the same antagonists.**

 **Chapter One**

It would have been impossible not to hear the argument in the cafe that night. The patrons either tried to ignore it or quietly got up and left to get away from it. Ash, Misty, and Brock, recognizing the voices, tried to duck low and not be seen.

"It _is_ your fault! Stop denying it!" screamed a girl.

"I'm tired of being blamed for this! In fact, I'm not going to be any longer!" a boy yelled right back.

A harsh slap. "What do you think you can do about it?!"

For a moment there was silence. Then, "Don't do that again." The boy's voice was dark and cold, unlike Ash's group had ever heard . . . except once.

"What did you say?!" The girl sounded surprised, tense, and a little worried. "What are you going to do if I do? Hit me back?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu couldn't resist climbing up the leather booth and peering over the top at Jessie and James two booths over.

"Pikachu!" Ash hissed. "Get down!"

But Pikachu was too curious . . . and stunned. James was holding a hand to his cheek and there was something in his eyes-a quiet, angry resolve. Normally when James snapped, he showed brief bursts of raging temper. This new reaction seemed infinitely more unsettling.

"You taught me to hit back, Jessie." James glowered at his teammate. "If I struck you, would you really blame me?"

"James . . ." Jessie's fire was fading fast, replaced by concern and worry. "This isn't like you. You're not . . . I mean . . . you couldn't be . . . possessed . . . again?"

James sneered. "Because that's the only time I'd counter you?" He dropped his hand to the table. "No, Jessica, I'm quite myself. I just won't take the blame for Meowth. It wasn't my fault. I checked every inch of that machine and there was nothing wrong with it."

"Obviously there was something wrong with it or it wouldn't have blown up!"

"Not necessarily. We could have rolled over something in the road." James looked at her with that quietly angry resolve. "I'm just as heartbroken by what happened as you are, but never once have I accused you of being responsible for it. You had better sort out what you're truly angry at instead of covering it up by blaming me. I have stood by and took it for far too long."

"James . . ."

"No!" James slammed his hand on the table and the younger kids jumped. "No more of your excuses! I'm tired of being everyone's punching bag. I ran away from high society because I couldn't stand being told what to do, and yet somehow I ended up being bossed around by you and Meowth. How's that for irony?" He went on without waiting for her to answer the rhetorical question. "Now, I know someone must have abused you or you wouldn't act the way you do. I wasn't abusive until you and Meowth taught it to me. And I'm very sad and sorry for you. But that doesn't mean I have to tolerate this. Nor should I!"

". . . What are you going to do?" Jessie quietly asked.

James got up. "Right now, I think I'm going to leave. We both need some time apart to cool off."

Jessie leaped up. "James, don't go!" she pleaded.

James hesitated. "Do you really want me to stay?" he asked. "Or do you just want me around so you can have someone besides yourself to blame? I'm sorry, Jessica. I can't do this anymore." He turned, darting through the side exit into the night.

"James!" Jessie stared after him, shaking, one arm extended to reach out for him in vain. The door closed and the spell was broken. She collapsed into the booth, the fight drained out of her.

By now all three younger kids were staring at the scene.

"I can't believe any of what just happened," Ash said at last. "James just left?"

"Hmph. He shouldn't have put up with her as long as he did," Misty frowned. But despite her words, she was still shaken by Jessie's reaction.

"Something terrible must have triggered this," Brock said grimly. "I've never heard either of them quite like that. I wonder if it has to do with why Meowth isn't here."

Ash shifted. "Should we say anything to her?"

The others weren't sure. But before they could decide, Jessie slowly got up and walked out the door.

". . . Well, she's trying to leave with her head held high," Misty said. "She always said that's how she'd react to someone leaving her. . . ."

"But her heart's broken," Brock said. "No matter how much she looks like she's alright, she isn't."

"She had it coming," Misty said. "She always treated James pretty horrible."

"Not always," Ash said slowly. "She really seemed to care about him deep down."

"And she's treated him a lot better for some time now," Brock added. "Something is obviously very wrong for her to have slipped back to her old ways."

"I guess," Misty grudgingly conceded.

Ash nodded. "And me and Brock could've gone off and left you, you know, Misty, and I don't think you'd like that. . . ."

Misty looked to him with fire in her eyes. "Are you trying to say I'm abusive like Jessie?! I'm nothing like Jessie!"

Dead silence followed her outraged shrieks. Slowly Misty came back to herself and looked around the cafe. The few remaining customers were trying to quietly slip away. Misty slumped back in the booth, actually looking a little embarrassed.

A chilling, pained scream from outside sent all of the kids flying out of the booth. "What was that?!" Brock exclaimed.

"It sounded like Jessie!" Ash ran for the door, Pikachu scampering alongside. Misty and Brock were soon chasing after him.

Outside, James had heard the scream too. His anger and pain forgotten, he turned and ran towards the sound of the cry. "Jessie! Jessie, where are you?!"

He ran into an alley and stopped short in horror. Jessie was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, her clothes torn and her body battered and wounded in multiple areas. Arbok and Lickitung were also hurt and were still struggling to drag themselves over to her regardless.

"Jessie!" James fell to his knees and gently lifted the limp form into his arms. His heart, already badly wounded, was now absolutely shattering. Jessie was so quiet, so still. . . . Her blood was running over his hands. And this attack wouldn't have had to happen. It only had because . . . because . . .

"This never would have happened if I hadn't left!" he sobbed. "Jessie, please . . . speak to me! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have left you, no matter what you did to me! I knew why you were doing it, and I tried to stick it out because of that, but I was weak. I couldn't take it anymore."

Jessie stirred, her eyes weakly opening. "James. . . . You came back." The awe in her voice only stabbed James deeper.

"Of course I came back!" James cried. "I never intended I wouldn't!"

"You were right . . . to leave. . . ." Jessie started to slump against him. "I'm . . . poison to everyone who gets close to me. . . ."

"No, that's not true!" James fiercely protested. "Jessie, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

But Jessie was too far gone to process the question. "I'm sorry I've . . . only ever hurt you," she whispered. "Meowth . . . hates me. . . . I wouldn't blame you if . . . you did too. . . ." Her eyes closed.

"Jessie! _Jessie!_ " James held her close, shaking, looking out over the darkened alley. "Help!" he screamed in desperation. "Someone, please help! She's hurt. . . ."

At that moment, Ash and company ran in from one side of the alley while Officer Jenny ran in from the other.

"Freeze!" Jenny yelled.

James went stiff. "What?" He looked up, stunned, staring at the policewoman in confused disbelief. "Officer, she needs an ambulance!"

"She sure does," Jenny replied, "and one's on the way. I've also got one for her Pokemon. And as for you . . ." She pulled out her handcuffs. "You're under arrest for assault and battery. Maybe for attemped murder."

James could only stare at her dumbly, unable to process this cruel twist.

It was Ash who ran forward and got between them. "Officer Jenny, you're making a big mistake!" he cried. "James didn't do this!"

Jenny frowned at him. "Did you see who did?"

"Well, no," Ash had to admit. "But James would never hurt Jessie!"

"The people who overheard them arguing inside the cafe tell it a little differently," Jenny replied. "Especially the very interesting exchange they had over whether he would hit her."

Misty came forward now. "He didn't! He was angry and hurt and he just walked out."

"Maybe because he was trying to restrain himself from attacking her," Jenny said. "Only when they met outside, it was a different story."

Arbok hissed. Lickitung frantically waved his hands. "Tung!"

"If Meowth were here, he could translate," Brock said quietly.

James looked back down at Jessie. Both her tops were slashed through, although there weren't deep wounds in her chest. But far too much of it was exposed now. With a trembling hand he reached to pull the torn material closer around her to afford her some dignity.

"What are you doing?!" Jenny snapped. "Leave her alone!"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Misty finally snapped back. "If I was laying there like that, I'd hope Ash and Brock would be that gallant!"

Brock nodded. "It's true that we didn't see who did this. But we all know for an absolute certainty that James didn't."

Still unconvinced, Jenny looked from him to the other younger kids. "Isn't he always bothering you? Why would you stand up for him?"

"Because this isn't right, Officer Jenny," Ash insisted. "James would never do something like this, especially not to his best friend! This is just cruel to try to say he did it! He's hurting enough! It's always awful to find someone you care about hurt. And then to get accused of doing it yourself is just really rotten!"

James looked up at him, stunned. He had been too wrapped up in worry for Jessie to really pay attention before, but now it was really sinking in that all of his enemies were defending him and trying to keep him from being falsely arrested. _Why?_

"They were arguing in the cafe, it's true," Misty said. "But that doesn't mean anything! They always argue. They're always there for each other when the chips are down!"

Brock nodded. "They've both done a lot of wrong things. No one can deny that. But if you don't have any active warrants out on them, you don't have any reason to arrest James now."

James looked at Brock in shock. It would be so easy to charge him with multiple counts of attempted theft and have Jenny arrest him for that. He had fallen right into their hands! Instead, they were letting him go?

"And you sure don't have a reason to arrest him for this," Brock continued. "He must have found Jessie after whoever attacked her left."

"That's . . . that's right," James stammered, finally finding his voice. "She woke up and talked to me for a few minutes, and then . . . then she . . ." He trailed off. He was trying to stop the bleeding to several wounds in her back, under her left shoulder, and instead of attempting to talk more he just pressed harder. Blood ran over his glove.

Jenny still didn't look friendly. "Did she say who did this?"

"No." James didn't look up. Tears ran down his face, splashing on the ground.

Sirens brought everyone else to attention. Jenny watched as the paramedics got out of the arriving ambulance and hurried over to the scene.

"Alright, I won't arrest you . . . yet," she said at last. "But don't leave town."

Now James did look up, and fire flashed in his sea-green eyes. "I'm not leaving until I'm leaving with Jessie," he spat.

No one countered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ash, Misty, and Brock couldn't think of not going to the hospital. James was devastated and they were wondering themselves what had happened to Jessie. They all wanted to know she was going to be alright . . . and to try to offer support to James, if they possibly could.

When they arrived, at first James seemed too shaken and horrified to really process much of anything other than Jessie being rushed into the Emergency Room. But as he reached to brush the falling hair out of his eyes, he caught sight of the blood on his glove. He froze, trembling, staring at it for one long moment. Suddenly a haunting cry left his lips and he ran, disappearing through the door into the men's room.

The younger kids stared after him in shock and sickened horror.

"I've never seen him like this," Misty exclaimed.

"Should he really be alone in there?" Ash worried.

Brock doubted any of them could do anything, but he stepped forward. "I'll go."

He found James at the sink, frantically washing his gloved hands over and over. Then, catching sight of his reflection and the crimson stains on his white shirt, the tortured boy pulled both it and the gloves off, throwing them all in a heap on the floor. He soon followed suit, sitting down hard on the gray tiles and covering his eyes with his bare hands as he helplessly sobbed.

Brock stood and watched him at first. They were enemies, but only someone heartless would be unmoved by James' grief and anguish. But what could Brock really say? He had never experienced someone he loved being so close to death. The closest had been once when little Susie had come down with a bad case of influenza and Brock had nursed her day and night until the worst passed.

At last he reached out, laying a hand on James' shoulder. James jumped a mile and immediately looked up, defensive and hurting. But something in Brock's expression silenced any possible angry comments over being found in such a state.

"Jessie's strong," Brock told him. "She'll pull through."

James finally nodded. It was certainly what he wanted to believe.

Brock held out a hand. "Come sit in the waiting room," he invited. "It's more comfortable than in here."

James couldn't deny that. Slowly, hesitantly, he accepted Brock's hand and got to his feet. "Jessie's blood is all over me," he choked out.

"Literally, but not figuratively," Brock said. "You didn't hurt her."

"But I did," James whispered. "I didn't break her body, but I broke her spirit. I left her when she needed someone more than ever." He looked away. "She wouldn't have been out there to get attacked if I hadn't abandoned her."

"No one should have to take being abused," Brock frowned.

"She'd gotten better lately," James said. "She knew she didn't really want to hurt me or Meowth and she was trying to stop. She only started in again because . . . because it was the only way she could deal with . . ." He shook his head and turned back to the sink.

"What happened, James?" Brock asked. "What really led up to all this?"

James dampened some paper towels and covered them with liquid soap. "I have to try to get the blood out of my pants," he mumbled. "I don't have anything else here I can put on and I can't be around for hours like this . . . with Jessie's blood on me. . . ."

Brock understood. "I had to remove a lot of stains from my siblings' clothes," he said quietly. "I'll help you."

James looked to him in disbelief. "Why are you helping me? In fact, why did you and the other twerps stand up for me to Officer Jenny?"

"Because it's right," Brock replied.

"You could have had me arrested for the things I really have done . . . or tried to do," James pointed out.

"I know. And maybe I'll regret not doing that in the future," Brock said. "But out there in the alley with Jessie so badly hurt didn't seem the time or place."

Jessie might have persisted in the questioning, but James wasn't in the mood. "Thank you," he said quietly, and fell silent.

xxxx

They were a forlorn sight in the hospital waiting room-the three younger kids and a Pikachu and a Togepi, all gathered around an older boy in a black T-shirt and very damp pants. James had been staring off in the distance for several moments, getting his thoughts together, and although Misty wasn't sure he was really going to open up, at last he spoke.

"Jessie's mother was in Team Rocket. She was actually one of the top agents. But she was only in it to get money for raising Jessie. One day she was sent on a dangerous assignment in the Andes Mountains . . . an assignment from which she never returned. No one ever knew for sure what had happened, but she was presumed dead and Jessie went into the foster care system."

"That's really sad," Misty said softly.

Ash and Brock both nodded.

"Well . . . several weeks ago, some hikers in the Andes Mountains stumbled on a body, frozen solid and long dead." James looked to them. "Word soon got back to the boss and he realized it could be Jessie's mother. He had the body brought in. And . . . yes, it was her."

"How awful," Misty said. "But at least it would finally give Jessie some closure. . . ."

"Jessie didn't see it that way," James said. "Oh, she tried, but it was like someone had torn the scar away from an old wound and drove the knife in deeper. She had to face all the pain and grief she thought she'd put behind her."

"Poor Jessie," Ash said quietly.

James nodded. "The only way she could try to deal with it was to start acting out again, screaming at Meowth and I and sometimes hitting or slapping us. Of course we stuck it out, knowing what was behind her actions. But then . . . the last time we tried to get Pikachu, something went . . . horribly wrong."

"It always does," Misty frowned.

"Worse than usual," James said. "Our machine malfunctioned and blew us sky-high. When we landed, we . . . found that Meowth was . . . dead."

The others gasped.

"Pi-Pikachu?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Togepi gave a sorrowful trill.

"You're sure it was really Meowth?" Ash frowned. "And not some other Meowth that was laying where you landed?"

"We always had Meowth in sight," James said. He looked down. "We . . . couldn't afford a Pokemon cemetery, and the boss wasn't about to help us. We had to bury him in the woods, with merely a rock to mark his grave."

"James, I'm so sorry," Misty said softly.

"We all are," Brock agreed.

"We didn't even know," Ash said sadly. Although part of him was thinking, _It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been trying to get Pikachu again,_ he didn't say it. James already knew that, all too well.

James nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, that . . . right on the hills of this other disaster was too much for Jessie. I wanted her to open up to me, to talk to me, not to push me away and cause us to lose each other as well as Meowth. Instead, she . . . blamed herself for what happened and took it out on me, blaming me and refusing to admit that she was afraid it was her fault. And I . . . I was weak." His shoulders slumped and he looked down. "I couldn't take any more of her accusations and abuse. I walked out on her tonight and now she's lying near-death in that Emergency Room!"

Again there was silence. The younger kids weren't sure at all how to handle this. It was so dark, so tragic, moreso than anything they had ever encountered. Still, they knew they had to try.

"James, you were strong," Brock said. "Everyone has a breaking point. Jessie reached hers when her mother's body was found. You reached yours when she started blaming you for a tragedy that was already tearing at both your hearts."

James gave him an agonized look. "But if I'd only been strong a little longer . . ."

"And if _she'd_ only been strong a little longer," Misty countered. "James, so many things built up to what happened here tonight. You both tried so hard to deal with it, and you eventually wore down, but that could happen to anyone who had so many heartbreaks in a row."

James didn't feel any better. "But . . . if Jessie doesn't make it . . ."

"Then you can't blame yourself!" Ash cried. "It wasn't your fault! It's the fault of whoever attacked Jessie!"

Brock nodded. "And you know what else? It sounds like a deliberate assault to me."

James stared at him. "You mean someone was deliberately after Jessie? She wasn't just a victim of some random psychopath?!"

"I don't think so," Brock said. "I think someone was taking advantage of what happened to you guys and making it worse. Maybe they were even trying to pick you off, one by one. What if your machine malfunctioning wasn't an accident?"

Ash started. "But that would mean Meowth was murdered!"

"I know," Brock said.

James slumped back. "Who could hate us that much?" he said helplessly. "I know we've caused a lot of problems, and most of Team Rocket detests us, but . . . to try to kill us . . ."

"There must be someone who hates you that much," Brock said. "What about Butch and Cassidy?"

"No . . . I don't think so. . . ." James stiffened. "But then there's Bonnie and Clyde. . . ."

"Those crazy agents who thought killing you guys would give them points with your boss?" Ash blinked.

"Yes," James nodded. "We don't even know what happened to them after the boss bailed them out of jail. They just . . . disappeared. We didn't really want to know, so we didn't try to find out."

"You think he killed them?" Ash stared.

"That's what we thought," James agreed. "But maybe he didn't. They could certainly want us dead, after their plans to get rid of us caused them to fall out of favor with the boss. Maybe this has all been some kind of horrific, twisted, revenge plot!"

"Then we need to tell Officer Jenny!" Misty exclaimed.

"We don't have any proof," Brock frowned. "She won't listen without proof."

"Well, where are we gonna get that?!" Ash wailed.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Arbok and Lickitung," Brock said. "If it was Bonnie and Clyde, they should be able to find some way to tell us if we ask. And we could also go back to that alley and try to find out if anyone saw anything suspicious."

"Yeah!" Ash leaped up. "Let's do that!"

James slowly stood, still stunned and overwhelmed that the twerps were really going all out like this for Team Rocket. He doubted a lot of people who called themselves good would do this for people who were a constant thorn in their side.

"Are you coming, James?" Misty blinked in surprise.

"There's nothing I can do here," James said. "At least out there, I can try to get to the bottom of this. I'll find out who did this to Jessie! And I'll find out if they also killed Meowth!"

"That's a good plan," Brock nodded. "But just in case all of you are being targeted, maybe you shouldn't leave here as yourself."

". . . Ah. Good point," James conceded.

"And please," Brock groaned, "when you're getting a disguise, don't play Nurse Joy! My eyes couldn't take it."

"Oh brother," Misty muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

James finally chose the guise of a doctor and they left the human hospital, crossing the street to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was looking over files at the reception desk when they arrived.

"Oh, hello," she blinked. "Can I help you?"

"We wondered if we could see the Arbok and the Lickitung that were brought in," Misty said. "We know them and we wanted to ask them some questions."

"Yes," James said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "They may help to shed some light on what happened to their Trainer."

Nurse Joy came out from around the desk. "Well, I don't know how much help they'll be. They're both hurt and badly shaken. But they're in the recovery room if you want to try, Doctor."

"Thank you." James brushed past with a businesslike air and headed down the hall, the younger kids hurrying alongside him.

"But you can only stay a few minutes!" Nurse Joy called after them. "They need their rest!"

"Of course!" James called back.

Arbok and Lickitung were each laying on a bed in the recovery room. They looked up when the door opened, and recognizing James, they perked up.

"Charbok!"

"Tung!"

James hurried over to them. "How are you?" he asked in concern. "Are you both alright?"

"Charbok," Arbok sighed.

"Licki," said Lickitung.

James sat down between them. "I know you need to rest, but we need some information. Who did this? Was it someone we know?"

Both Pokemon nodded.

"Was it Bonnie and Clyde?!" Ash demanded.

More nods, but now they seemed slightly hesitant.

"What does this mean?" Misty blinked.

"It must mean that Bonnie and Clyde weren't alone," James frowned. "Someone else was there. Their Machamp?"

Still with the hesitant nods.

"Someone else was there too," Brock mused. "But who?"

"Charbok!" Arbok wailed.

"Tuuung!" cried Lickitung.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

The door opened again. "Alright, that's enough," Nurse Joy said. "They have to recover."

Ash sighed, knowing they weren't likely to make any more progress. "Did you get it, Pikachu?" he asked his furry friend.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu's eyes were wide and he seemed frantic. He had understood.

"So now we just have to figure out what Pikachu's saying," Misty frowned.

"Well, do it outside, please," Nurse Joy said. "I have to insist."

James sighed too. "Thank you, Nurse." He looked to Arbok and Lickitung, bidding them a silent Goodbye before heading out.

The group didn't speak again until they were outside and Pikachu hopped down to the grass.

"Okay, Pikachu," Ash said. "What were they saying?"

Pikachu thought a moment, then stood on two legs and put up his front paws.

". . . A zombie?" Ash blinked.

Pikachu groaned in aggravation.

"Another person?" Misty suggested.

"Pika," Pikachu objected.

"I don't know," Brock mused. "I think Pikachu is trying to tell us something very specific."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed with a nod.

"Quite frankly," James said, "it looks like Pikachu is trying to imitate a . . ."

Before he could finish his sentence, a small form suddenly somersaulted down in front of him and stood facing the group with cold and heartless eyes.

"A Meowth?!" they exclaimed in unison.

James bent down. "He looks so much like our Meowth," he sniffled. "Except for that horrible look in his eyes. . . ."

"Chu! Chu! Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped up and ran to get in front of the Meowth, panic-stricken.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash said in surprise.

The Meowth suddenly extended his claws and swiped Pikachu out of the way. Then, facing James, he sprang in the air and aimed for the boy's face.

"Look out!" Misty grabbed James' arm and pulled him out of the way. They crashed to the sidewalk.

James sprawled there, shaking. "I don't understand," he whimpered. "What's going on?! Why is this Meowth attacking us?!"

Ash had run over to Pikachu and picked him up. "There's something really wrong with him!" he cried. "Pokemon don't randomly attack like this!"

"Chu!" Pikachu wailed.

The Meowth turned, hissed, and dove at James again. The moonlight glinted off the charm on his forehead.

"That's not an ordinary Meowth charm!" Brock realized. "There's a red light flashing on it!"

"And I just remembered something!" James yelped. "The slashes on Jessie's back . . . they looked like claw marks! This Meowth must have attacked her!"

"Why would he do that?!" Misty retorted.

"This Meowth is also acting a lot like the Pokemon Butch and Cassidy were controlling with their Drowzee!" James realized.

The Meowth leaped on his chest and he cried out in shocked alarm, falling backwards to the ground. But no one was prepared for what happened next.

"Say your prayers, chump." The Meowth swiped at James' chest.

"He talks!" Misty screeched.

"In a Brooklyn accent!" Ash added.

James froze. "No," he whispered. "It . . . can't be. Meowth . . ."

Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and slammed into Meowth, sending him flying away from James and into the grass. "Chuuu!"

Ash stared in shock. "Meowth?! Is that what you were trying to tell us, Pikachu? That Arbok and Lickitung said Meowth was there?!"

Pikachu desperately nodded. "Pikachu!"

Now Meowth was curled in the grass, digging his claws into the dirt. He trembled, visibly in pain.

James got up and tried to slowly approach. "Meowth? Meowth, what's wrong?! Why are you doing this? Why did you help hurt Jessie, Arbok, and Lickitung?!"

"Meow. . . ." Meowth turned, swiping viciously at James. Then he leaped up, running away through the grass on all fours.

"Meowth!" James ran after the fleeing Pokemon, but it was no use. He had already vanished into the night. James stopped running and stood there, his shoulders slumped.

"James!" Brock caught up with him first. "Are you alright?"

"'Meowth hates me,'" James whispered. "Jessie said that, right before she fell unconscious. It didn't make sense, but I thought it was just the guilt-filled ramblings of her grief-stricken mind." He turned to face Brock with a start. "She meant it literally! She knew Meowth attacked her!"

"But none of this makes sense," Misty objected as she and Ash ran up. "You buried Meowth. He's dead."

"Then he must really be a zombie!" Ash wailed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shook his head.

James' eyes filled with tears. "Maybe he wasn't dead," he said. "Maybe he clawed his way out of the grave and now he hates us because he thinks we deliberately buried him alive!"

"I don't think so," Brock said. "I think this all has something to do with the red light flashing on his charm. You said yourself that Meowth was acting like the Pokemon Butch and Cassidy mind-controlled."

"So . . . someone's mind-controlling him?" Ash blinked.

"Not just someone," Brock said. "Bonnie and Clyde!"

"That's disgusting!" Misty snarled. "We have to stop them!"

"We're going to," Brock promised. "Obviously Meowth isn't dead, but to be mind-controlled isn't living. We'll free him."

"And to think they must be doing all this just to get at us," James said in horror. "They made us think Meowth was dead, then dug him up and did this to him! They wanted to have him kill Jessie and me!"

"Or else he really was dead and they brought him back," Misty gulped.

"Well, that's a zombie, isn't it?!" Ash insisted.

"Not if his spirit's back in his body," Brock said. "When he ran away and just shuddered in the grass, I think he was trying to fight the mind-control."

"And then he ran away altogether because he didn't want to hurt me like he'd already hurt Jessie," James realized.

"A zombie couldn't do that," Brock said. "A zombie has no emotions or feelings left because all it is is an empty shell. What we saw wasn't an empty shell. It was a trapped victim."

"So what do we do now?" Misty worried. "We still don't have enough proof to take to Officer Jenny."

"Let's travel in the direction Meowth was going," Brock said. "Maybe we'll find him again. Or the ones behind this."

Everyone concurred.

"And when we find them," James said, his voice far darker than it had been in the cafe, "they'll be sorry."

No one could blame him. But they were chilled by his tone.

It wasn't long before James was lost in harsh and heartbreaking memories: being told that Jessie's mother's body had been found, Jessie not being able to deal with it, her abuse towards him and Meowth. . . . And that horrible moment after their machine malfunctioned and they crashed. . . . Jessie had screamed. . . .

 _"Jessie?! Jessie, what's wrong?!"_

 _Jessie was kneeling on the grass, shaking, bending over Meowth's small body. "It's Meowth," she choked out. "He's not moving. He's . . . he's dead. . . ."_

 _James went sheet-white. "No," he gasped in horror. "He can't be!" He scrambled over. "He must just be unconscious!"_

 _But Meowth certainly didn't look merely unconscious. Trembling now himself, James lifted the limp form and cradled him in one arm while searching for life. The horrific truth stabbed him hard. He looked up at Jessie, devastated and in disbelief._

 _"He's dead," Jessie whispered._

 _James couldn't disagree._

 _Giovanni certainly didn't help them with their grief any._

 _"Well, what are you simpletons calling to tell me this time?" he growled when he answered the video phone. "And what's wrong with Meowth?"_

 _Jessie was still holding him in her arms. "He's dead, Sir," she said quietly. "Just like my mother. . . ."_

 _"Dead?" Giovanni repeated. "How?"_

 _"Our machine . . . malfunctioned," Jessie said. "He was killed in the explosion."_

 _"In other words, he died because of another screw-up," Giovanni snarled._

 _James gripped the receiver. "What are we going to do, Sir?"_

 _Giovanni leaned back in annoyance. "I'm surprised it didn't happen long ago. You'll have to bury him and move on. You still have a job to do."_

 _James swallowed hard. "But . . . Sir, Pokemon cemeteries are expensive. We can't afford . . ."_

 _"Then bury him by the side of the road, for all I care!" Giovanni snapped._

 _Jessie finally shook herself out of her daze at that callous comment. "Sir, Meowth has been a loyal Team Rocket agent!" she cried. "He deserves an honorable burial!"_

 _"He has also been one of the worst screw-ups this organization has ever seen," Giovanni countered. "I see no reason why I should waste organization time and funds to bury him!"_

 _James clenched his teeth. "And he always wanted to get back into your favor and be your favorite Pokemon again," he spat. "All he ever wanted was to be loved!"_

 _"Well, the two of you took care of that for him," Giovanni replied. "Now, see to his disposal and don't bother me about it again!" With that he disconnected the call._

 _James slammed the receiver down, his eyes burning. "Why that . . . !" He punched the side of the call box. "If we only had somewhere else to go!"_

 _"But we don't." Jessie had turned, facing the woods. Her voice was taut and cold, yet bespoke her pain loud and clear. "Let's go. We have a job to do."_

 _"Jessie . . ." James stared after her. "We're not going to bury Meowth in there?!"_

 _"What other choice do we have?" Jessie retorted. "It's better than the side of the road. Maybe we can find a box to use along the way."_

 _Chilled, James followed her._

 _They did find a box. To that they added a ball of yarn, spreading some of it around for softness and leaving the rest to place between Meowth's front paws. Despite knowing the truth, they kept vainly hoping for some movement, some sound, something to show their friend was not dead. But there was nothing, and when they found a tree far back in a stand that seemed both isolated and peaceful, that seemed the best place to do what they had to do._

 _They dug in silence, looking over at the lonely box more often than they wanted to admit. Digging holes was one thing they excelled at, but they had never once imagined that they would have to use their skills for a task as haunting as this. James was soon crying, although he tried to hide it, and he knew Jessie was crying on the inside even if she didn't show tears._

 _When the hole was deep enough, they climbed out and sat on the edge with the makeshift coffin. "Goodbye, Meowth," James whispered, petting their friend's head one final time. "We'll never forget you." He paused. "We're so sorry."_

 _Jessie stood and turned away, gripping her arms._

 _James looked up at her with a start. "Jessie? Don't you want to say anything?"_

 _"No," Jessie barked, her voice harsh and thick. "Just lower him in the ground already!"_

 _Swallowing hard, James looked back down at the box and watched Meowth disappear as he brought the flaps down. Slowly he bent down, placing the box at the bottom of the hole with care. Then, straightening, he reached for the shovel and began to push the dirt into the hole. When he heard it hit the cardboard box, his heart clenched. It was tempting to stop and just concede defeat right there. He didn't want to cover Meowth with dirt and just walk away. Yet he knew he had to. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to continue. Jessie joined him after a moment, but said nothing. They finished their cruel task in silence._

 _". . . We don't have anything to mark the grave," James said at last._

 _Jessie walked over to a bush and dragged a rock out from under it. "Here." She placed it at the head of the grave, near the tree._

 _"I guess that's all we can do," James said sadly._

 _"It's good enough," Jessie said brusquely. She turned, walking away._

 _James stared after her. She was every bit as heartbroken as he was, but she couldn't stand to be here, whereas he didn't want to leave. Somehow, he knew, he was in very real danger of losing her as well as Meowth._

"James?"

He started back to the present. Brock had come up beside him and was regarding him in concern.

"Are you okay?" That was Ash. He and Misty were walking up next to him from the other side.

". . . I was just thinking about when we found Meowth dead . . . we thought," James said. "It was horrible . . . haunting. And it splintered the rest of my already damaged friendship with Jessie. Now, tonight . . . Meowth is suddenly alive again. But he attacked Jessie. I wonder if she'll ever get over it."

"When she knows why he attacked, that will change everything," Misty said.

"Yes . . . I suppose you're right," James conceded.

"Everything's going to be alright," Brock said.

"We seem to have completely lost him," James said woefully. "We've been walking for ages and there's no sign of him."

"We'll find him again," Brock said. "Or he'll find you. But maybe right now we should go back to the hospital. There might be some news on Jessie."

"You're right," James said. He sighed, staring off into the distance. "Let's go back."

He looked around at his traveling companions as they changed course and started back the way they had come. It was so strange to think how they had been helping him. But this felt so nice. At times like this, he really wished things were different. If not for their paths in life that set them at such odds, they could be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was a relief to Meowth that he had managed to elude James and the twerps. The last thing he wanted was to have another go at attacking James. It had been all he could do to fight the mind-control enough so that he wouldn't harm his other dear friend.

He was devastated as he ran. Tears fell from his eyes and splashed into the grass, the only outward sign of his anguish.

 _I hurt Jessie. . . . I don't even know how bad. . . . And then I almost hurt James too. All I could do was run. And this won't be the end of it. I just know it! They won't let me go, not until I've killed both of them! And I can't do that! I_ _ **can't.**_

The harsh pain ran through his charm and into his head again and he screamed, slowing his course. That happened whenever he tried to defy the control, and it wouldn't let up until he did as commanded. If he kept fighting it anyway, the control would completely eclipse his will. That was what had happened when he had attacked Jessie. It would have happened with James if he hadn't had the strength to run. And ironically, he probably wouldn't have had that strength if he hadn't already hurt Jessie and was inconsolable about it.

 _Gotta fight it this time. Gotta. . . ._

But the pain increased and it was too much. He stumbled forward, changing his path to go over to his captors.

Hidden in the shadows of the night, two figures watched Meowth in annoyance as he ran up to them.

"He could have taken James out right then," the brown-haired guy growled.

"Just like he could've taken Jessie out earlier," the blonde girl drawled. She folded her arms and glowered at the tortured cat. "This isn't as easy as Butch and Cassidy made it look, Clyde."

Clyde reached down and picked Meowth up as he laid down and shuddered in the grass. Meowth gave a weak meow of protest, but couldn't manage any more before the control forced its hold over him again. He went limp in Clyde's hands.

"I don't get what we're doing wrong, Bonnie," Clyde said. "Okay, so we don't have a Drowzee and a big fancy machine, but mind-control chips are a lot more practical."

"Even Butch and Cassidy couldn't get Meowth to kill Jessie and James," Bonnie mused. "He and the other Team Rocket Pokemon just beat them unconscious."

"So what does that mean?" Clyde frowned. "These pathetic Pokemon are stronger than mind-control?"

"I think it means their love for Jessie and James is stronger than mind-control," Bonnie said.

"And that means we can't do anything about it unless we can make him stop loving them," Clyde frowned.

"Hmm," Bonnie smirked, petting Meowth's head.

Clyde stared at her. "You're not really thinking of trying it!"

"Well, why not?" Bonnie laughed.

"It would take months of brainwashing, that's why!" Clyde countered.

"Oh, I don't think so," Bonnie said. "We'll just pump up the force of the mind-control and then keep emphasizing the bad memories. He must have a lot of them."

"It's not going to work," Clyde objected.

"Bear with me," Bonnie insisted. "I can make it work long enough for what we want it for. After all, it shouldn't take that long for Meowth to deliver killing blows to his precious former friends."

"You wouldn't think so," Clyde said. "But considering no one's had any luck with that yet. . . ."

"Hey, after those three ruined things for us with the boss, isn't it worth a little risk?" Bonnie countered.

Clyde finally smirked too. "You've got a point there. Okay, let's give it a go."

Cruelly laughing, they climbed into their van with Meowth and drove off into the night.

xxxx

To James' relief, when they arrived back at the hospital and he got out of his disguise, there was some news. And it was more encouraging than not.

"Your friend is still unconscious, but she's stable," the doctor told him. "Her wounds have been bound up and she should be alright."

"Thank goodness," James sighed. "Can I stay with her?"

The doctor glanced at the clock. "Well, visiting hours are over and we don't tend to allow anyone other than family after that . . ."

"She has no family, Doctor," James protested. "I'm the closest thing to it."

The doctor gave him a long look and at last relented. "Alright. You can stay."

"Thank you," James relaxed. After obtaining the room number, he started off down the hall, still accompanied by the younger kids.

"Will you be okay here all night?" Misty asked.

"We could try to stay here for support, but I don't know if the doctor would let us," Brock said.

"I'll be alright," James told them. "You should all get some rest. I doubt I'll be sleeping."

They reached the room and James softly pushed the door open. Jessie was definitely still unconscious, laying quiet and motionless in the bed. But she was breathing on her own, and if it wasn't for the beeping machines, she would seem to be in a normal sleep.

"She looks okay," Misty said in relief.

"A lot better than earlier," Ash said.

"Yes." Hopeful, James went over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. "Jessie?"

She didn't answer.

Sighing, James slumped back in the chair.

The younger kids lingered near the doorway.

"We'll come back in the morning and check on you," Ash said.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Thank you," James said.

"Goodbye," Misty said quietly, and the others echoed the sentiment. They slipped out the door and headed back up the hall.

"Well, what do you think, guys?" Ash wondered.

"I think it feels really weird to be helping them so much," Misty remarked. "But they sure need it. This is an awful situation, even for Team Rocket."

"It sure is," Brock said grimly. "Taking a beloved Pokemon and using him against his loved ones like this is completely unacceptable."

Ash nodded. "Only somebody completely heartless would do something like this," he said angrily. "Jessie and James have done a lot of crummy things, but this is one line they wouldn't cross. They'd never make us think Pikachu was dead or something and then try to have him kill us."

"Chu," Pikachu had to agree.

"Actually, they might have succeeded in kidnapping Pikachu if they'd tried to make us think he was dead," Brock said. "But apparently trying something like that never even occurred to them."

"Well, Bonnie and Clyde sure fit the 'heartless' description," Misty scowled. "After everything they did last time! They flooded a huge area just to kill Jessie, James, and Meowth. They caused James to get amnesia while they were trying to kill him. They made everybody else think he was dead. They tried to kill Meowth with their bloodthirsty Machamp. And then they tried to kill Jessie in a factory."

"And they tried to kill James again when he showed up to save her," Brock added.

"I sure hoped we'd never have to deal with them again," Ash frowned.

"Technically, we don't have to," Misty said. "We could wash our hands of this whole thing right now and never look back." She sighed. "Only we couldn't, could we."

"I couldn't," Ash said.

"Me either," Brock said.

They stepped outside into the cool night.

"You know," Misty remarked, "I think the problem is that we're too good for our own good."

Togepi trilled.

Ash smiled a bit. "That's not really a bad thing, though. At least we're being true to ourselves. And think of all the people we've helped."

"And all the trouble we've gotten into in the process," Misty sighed. "But you're right, Ash. I can't see us ever not helping."

"Especially on something like this," Brock said. "We'll get some sleep, check in on them in the morning, and go out looking for Meowth."

"That sounds like a plan," Ash nodded.

xxxx

James brushed his hair out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that night. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but Jessie showed no signs of waking up. And even though he didn't think he would be able to sleep due to Jessie being hurt and Meowth out there somewhere, being mind-controlled, he felt like he wanted to lie down on the empty bed in the room.

"We've really been through the wringer since we met, haven't we, Jessie?" he said softly. "I wish things had stayed as simple as they were the very first time we ever encountered each other. Do you remember?" He leaned back against the chair with a smile. "That was before I even ran away from home. I was out playing on the grounds when you wandered over near the iron gate. Even then, you copped an attitude. You called me a snobby, stuck-up brat. And I wasn't very gentlemanly about it. I called you something nasty in turn."

He shook his head. "I don't know why we didn't go our separate ways then, or what you were even doing in the rich part of town. You didn't want to say. But for some reason you stayed, and for some reason we started playing, even with the gate between us. I was sad when Hopkins came out and chased you away. We didn't see each other again until we met at Pokemon Tech."

He studied his unconscious friend. "Did you ever figure out that boy was me, Jess? I didn't realize the girl was you until I put the pieces together years later. Some of the things you said . . . and your hair . . . made it so obvious when I really stopped to think about it." He reached and took her hand. "I never could have imagined then how much you would come to mean to me."

Guilt flashed through his eyes as memories of earlier that night danced through his mind. And nights earlier than that. So many times when Jessie had grown angry, or Meowth had . . . and the occasions where James had retaliated, at least towards Meowth. . . . He never had got to the point where he would attack Jessie too, but he had to wonder if that ever would have come had he not stopped himself.

"I wish I hadn't let you and Meowth teach me how to be abusive." He gave a sad sigh. "I never was before that. But when you both started beating up on me, and I thought back on all the subservient years and how they'd hurt me, I started acting out. When we thought Meowth was dead, I turned all of those horrible times over in my mind and wished they had never happened. I never wanted to be nasty like that. I was just so sick of always being everyone's punching bag. Being the one doing the punching felt good . . . at least for a while. I finally accepted that I was turning into someone I didn't like and I made myself stop in spite of the influences to the contrary still going on around me.

"I'm grateful I was able to put that behavior behind me, but I'm sorry you've had such a far worse time doing so. You really have done well, Jess, especially considering what happened to you in your childhood." He hesitated. "When you wake up, if you want, I'd like to try to help you get past it the rest of the way. I won't abandon you again, no matter what happens."

He gazed sadly at his friend. Still so quiet, so motionless. . . .

"I wonder what you're dreaming about, if anything," he mused. "And if you can hear me. They say unconscious people can hear their loved ones talking, sometimes. You couldn't prove it by me. Not that I'm anxious to try." He gave a wry smirk, one that quickly faded from his weariness and sorrow. Instead he got up, stretched, sighed, and crossed to the other bed.

It felt incredibly good to flop down on it. They rarely ever got to sleep on beds, what with their lack of money and their general inability to stay at Pokemon Centers. He just wished that the reason why they had beds tonight wasn't a sad one.

"I'm sure I won't sleep," he said, "but just in case I do . . . goodnight, Jessie, and I'll see you in the morning."

He curled up on the mattress and pulled the pillow close to him. In spite of himself, he soon found that he was indeed going to sleep. It would be a tortured sleep, filled with unpleasant and unsettling dreams about everything that had happened tonight as well as things that had happened before, but it would be a sleep.

And in the midst of so much chaos and heartbreak, Jessie slept on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The warehouse was dingy and dark, with only a bit of light shining through the dirty windows to signal the arrival of day. A fan turned lazily overhead in the rafters. Down below, the occupants of the warehouse were anything but lazy.

"Now, Meowth." Bonnie spoke quietly to the cat while Clyde turned up the power on his mind-controlling remote. "I want you to think."

Meowth trembled as she started petting his back. "About what?" he mumbled.

"About all the times Jessie and James hurt you," Bonnie whispered. "Jessie especially never appreciated you. She was always hitting you or kicking you. And she taught James to hurt you too. You've never had anyone who truly loved you. Say it."

"I . . ." Meowth shook his head. "No. No, it's not true! We fight, and I've hurt them too, but . . . they love me. They . . . always come through when I need them. . . ." He shrieked as pain shot through his head.

"Wrong answer," Clyde snarled.

"Keep giving the wrong answer and you already know Clyde is going to keep giving you pain with our little device," Bonnie said.

Meowth growled low in his throat.

Clyde looked to his teammate in frustration. "Oh Bonnie, look. We've been at this all night. It's not working! I keep turning on the pain and this keeps happening!"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Admit they don't love you, Meowth, and the pain will stop," she whispered. "They only ever hurt you."

"You guys are . . . sure hurtin' me," Meowth spat.

"What does it take to make this cat check out?!" Clyde ranted.

"Turn it up all the way," Bonnie commanded.

Clyde started. "But . . . that could be dangerous. . . ."

"Just do it!" Bonnie stomped on the floor.

Growling in frustration, Clyde did so. Meowth's eyes immediately went blank.

"Now," Bonnie whispered. "Jessie and James don't love you. Say it."

"Jessie and James don't love you," Meowth repeated mechanically.

Bonnie finally snapped. "No, you stupid Pokemon!" she burst out, throwing her beret to the floor. "They don't love _you_ , not me!"

"Let me try," Clyde said. "Meowth . . . who are Jessie and James to you?"

"What do you want them to be to me?" Meowth mumbled.

"We want you to kill them," Clyde said.

"Kill - ?" Meowth wavered, but the blank look in his eyes triumphed. "I will do as you say."

Bonnie's eyes gleamed. "We've got him!"

"Well, I'll be . . ." Clyde shook his head. "We still have to see what happens when he actually meets them. Maybe he won't do it."

"Maybe he will," Bonnie smiled. "Let's go."

xxxx

It was strange being locked into oblivion. It wasn't nothingness. Quite the contrary. There was so much pain. . . . So many memories of heartache and loss. . . . And there was nothing she could do but endure the replay of them over and over until she felt ready to go mad.

 _"Goodbye, Jessie! I'll see you tonight!"_

Her mother had walked out the door . . . and out of her life.

 _"Jessie . . . the boss wants to see us. They've . . . found your mother's body."_

Suddenly her mother was back in her life . . . and yet she wasn't. Not really. It was like losing her all over again.

 _"Meowth? Meowth, why don't you get up? Meowth?!"_

A horrified scream. The little cat Pokemon would never get up.

 _"Do you just want me around so you can have someone besides yourself to blame? I'm sorry, Jessica. I can't do this anymore."_

James had finally gotten fed up. And why shouldn't he? She had treated him abominably, especially of late. He had walked out of her life with the shutting of a door, just as her mother had done years before.

 _"Meowth?! Meowth, what are you doing?! Meowth?!"_

Another scream, but for quite a different reason. Meowth was merciless, jumping on her and raking his claws through her flesh. He was back from the dead . . . but he wasn't her friend anymore. Of course, she didn't deserve him as a friend anyway.

 _"Meowth . . . hates me. . . ."_

 _"Jessie?! Jessie!"_

James had come back too. . . . But he was still loving and loyal, just as he had always been. . . .

 _"Mama? Aren't you going to come back too? Mama?!"_

She was running through the endless halls of oblivion, looking, searching, desperate to find her mother. But the only thing she found was an equally endless hole that she was unfortunate enough to step into. Her terrified scream was left ringing through her ears as she plummeted . . . down, down, down . . .

She jumped in the bed, her eyes flying open. Next to her in the chair, James jumped too. "Jessie?!"

She turned to stare at him in awe and amazement. "James. . . . You really did come back. . . ." And he was holding her hand. She gazed down at that, slowly brushing the tips of her fingers against the side of his hand.

"Of course," James said. "You thought that was a dream?"

She looked away. "I hurt you so much. . . ."

"But I know the reason why," James said. "You just couldn't deal with Meowth being dead."

"I guess," Jessie said.

"How are you feeling?" James asked. "Maybe I should get the doctor. . . ."

Jessie gripped his hand to keep him from leaping up. "I'm alright," she said. "I will be, anyway, at least physically. Emotionally is another matter." She wearily closed her eyes. "I don't know what happened to me. I mean, why I've treated you and Meowth so horribly. You're right about . . . what you said earlier-that I was abused."

James was sickened. "Who was it?"

"My father," Jessie said bitterly. "I don't remember him that well, but I remember being hit by him whenever he was angry. My mother went into Team Rocket to get away from him."

"Jessie, I'm so sorry," James said softly.

A shrug. "That was just the way things were. But even at that, I don't remember always being so hard and cruel. I used to be a sweet little girl. Something changed me."

"That's how some people deal with heartache and tragedy," James said. "Heaven knows you've seen so much of it."

"But I don't have a right to take it out on you . . . or Meowth. . . ." Frustrated and bitter tears pricked at Jessie's eyes. "You're the best things in my life. Now Meowth has turned against me. . . ."

"He hasn't, Jessie!" James exclaimed.

She whipped back to look at him. "He has!" she said emphatically. "Bonnie and Clyde showed up with their Machamp . . . and Meowth. He was the first one who attacked me! Bonnie and Clyde found it hilarious."

"You can't really believe Meowth was attacking you of his own free will," James retorted.

"What else can I believe?" Jessie snapped. "He was walking upright. He survived, but he betrayed us! Only he probably thought we'd betrayed him. Me, anyway."

"Jessie, will you listen?!" James cried. "Meowth is being mind-controlled!"

"What?" Jessie blinked repeatedly. "Mind-controlled?!"

"By Bonnie and Clyde. They did something to his charm! We have to save him, Jessie."

"Well . . ." Jessie shook her head. This still sounded like some kind of dream, or maybe a nightmare now. "Sure, but how are we going to do that?"

James sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm not sure on that yet," he admitted. "But if we don't find him, he will no doubt be sent after us again. He tried to attack me last night and I tried to follow him when he ran away, but I lost him."

"Last night?" Jessie turned to look at the overcast sky out the window. "So it's the next day. . . ."

"That's right. You were beaten up very badly." James squeezed her hand. "I was so worried. . . . I thought the team had completely fallen apart and I was going to lose you."

"Things still don't make sense," Jessie said. "Meowth is dead. . . . But he attacked me. . . . Maybe I'm still dreaming."

"This is real, Jessie. And Meowth isn't dead. But as long as he's controlled, he might as well be." James let go of her hand and stood up. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't walked out on you last night. I know you blame yourself because of how you were treating me, but I should have been stronger. I'm so sorry."

"James . . . !" Jessie stared at her best friend in a mixture of frustration and touched disbelief. "No one should have to put up with the kind of treatment I was putting on you. I really felt it was my fault about Meowth, but I couldn't face that, so I blamed you instead. People don't do things like that!"

"They do if they just can't take anymore. You had to lose your mother all over again, and this thing with Meowth happened before you'd had the chance to get over that." James hesitated. "You admitted to me that as a child, you thought it was your fault your mother went missing, since she was trying to get money to raise you. Also believing it was your fault about Meowth was too much for you to take. You felt you had to project that blame onto me to relieve some of your guilt."

Jessie finally shut her eyes in self-hatred. "Stop making excuses for me!" she screamed. "I don't deserve it. No matter how badly I felt, I didn't have the right to drive away the only ones who care about me!" She opened her eyes again, and now she spoke softer, sounding lost. "I don't even understand how you can care, after all that. . . ."

James sat down again. "Because I see the good person you sometimes try to hide behind your roughness and anger. I always did."

Jessie sighed. "Whenever we're at Headquarters, I always hear the other agents snickering about us. They think I only stay teamed up with you because I want someone submissive enough to push around. In my darkest moments, sometimes I made myself think it too. But it's not true! I stay with you because . . . you're the only one who never let me down. You and Meowth are the only bright spots in my world. I wish I really treated you like it. You treat me like a queen."

"You were doing well until all the tragedy made you backslide again," James said. "You spent most of your short lifetime being hurt by people and trying to steel yourself against it by being tough. When Meowth and I came along, I suppose you didn't know how to deal with us."

"Nothing is going to make me feel better about myself," Jessie said. "I deserved to be attacked by Meowth."

"You didn't, and Meowth certainly didn't deserve to be put through that," James retorted. "What actually happened?"

"He slashed my back first," Jessie remembered. "Then my arms and legs. . . . Whenever he got mad at us and scratched us before, it was just superficial injuries. But this was the real thing. He leaped down, and I remember hearing him make this really pitiful wail. When I looked, he was staring at my blood dripping from his claws. He . . . looked like he was going to cry. Then his charm glowed red and he jumped at me again. Arbok got in his way and he used a Scratch attack on him. The same thing happened when Lickitung tried to protect me. But when Meowth came at me again, he just cut through my clothes. He didn't draw blood. Machamp pushed him aside and beat me up the rest of the way."

"Then it's obvious Meowth was fighting the mind-control!" James insisted. "He managed to stop himself from drawing blood another time!"

"I don't even understand how it can be our Meowth," Jessie said. "He's dead. We buried him."

"I don't understand it either, but it was our Meowth," James said. "You said he was walking upright. More importantly, only he would react so strongly to having hurt you. And when he came at me, he talked."

Jessie sat up, much too quickly. She grimaced, sinking back into the pillows. "Then . . . we have to save him, James. . . . Just like you said. . . ."

"We just need to figure out how," James said.

"If the problem is in his charm, we'll have to either get close enough to him to get it off or we'll have to disable the console or the remote or whatever it is Bonnie and Clyde are using to control him through it," Jessie said. "I remember Clyde having a remote. . . ."

"You need to rest, Jessie," James said in concern. "You're in no condition to get up!"

Jessie scowled. "We can't afford to pay for a hospital anyway. I'm sure the boss won't foot the bill."

"Under the circumstances, maybe he would," James hoped. "He won't be happy to hear that Bonnie and Clyde are out to get us again."

"I hope he won't be happy," Jessie muttered. Thinking of something else, she looked to James in concern. "What about Arbok and Lickitung? Are they alright?"

"They're recovering in the Pokemon Center," James assured her. "They're worried about Meowth as well as you. I'm going to go look for Meowth again today."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jessie frowned. "Bonnie and Clyde will probably try again, so maybe we should wait and let them come to us."

"This isn't a good place for a battle," James said in concern.

"If they find out I survived, they'll no doubt try to kill me again," Jessie said. "If you leave, that might be when they'd strike for sure."

"I didn't think of that," James said in chagrin. "Well, maybe I can pretend to leave to draw them out?"

"And then sneak back in with a disguise?" Jessie said with a slight smirk of knowing amusement.

"Something like that," James smirked. "Oh." He sobered. "And I guess you should know this, Jessie, although I'm afraid you won't be too happy about it. . . . The twerps are involved. They've been helping me try to solve the mystery. They're out right now looking for clues."

"Hmph." Jessie looked away. "I don't know why they keep helping us after everything we've done to them."

"Because they're good people," James said. "Maybe you feel they have an ulterior motive and that's why you haven't often been very nice to them when they've helped, but that isn't the reason they've helped. They are exactly what you see. If the circumstances were different, we could probably be friends."

"Well, they're not and we can't be," Jessie said. "We'll always be on opposite sides." Relenting, she added, "But I guess I'm grateful for the truce . . . if they've really helped. . . ."

"They have," James said firmly. He didn't feel like telling her the full story right now, but maybe later he would explain how they had kept him from being falsely arrested for assault.

With a sigh, Jessie said, "You'd better go into your big exit act."

"Right." James nodded and stood, heading for the door. It felt like many eyes were on him as he walked down the hall and out the door. He just hoped some of those eyes were the right ones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ash and company were worn-out when they returned to the hospital after a long and rather fruitless search. Several people had told them of seeing a strange Meowth, but none of them had kept track of it.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ash wondered.

"We should check in with James and find out how Jessie's doing," Brock said.

"I'm sure she won't want to see us," Misty grimaced.

James didn't seem to be around when they went inside. Brock went up to the nurse on duty at the reception desk, a blonde woman with her hair pulled back tightly in a bun. "Excuse me," he said. "I'm wondering how the girl is doing who was brought in last night after being attacked in an alley."

"She's awake and doing much better," the nurse replied.

"That's great news," Misty smiled.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

Ash and Brock were in agreement. "Is her friend with her?" Brock asked.

"No," the nurse frowned. "He left."

"Probably looking for us or Meowth," Ash sighed. "Now what?"

"I guess we could try to talk to Jessie," Misty said slowly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Brock was staring down the hall as two people and a Meowth slipped furtively into a room. "That looked like Bonnie and Clyde!"

"They must be going after Jessie again!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go, guys!" He ran down the corridor, the others giving chase.

"Wait a minute!" the nurse cried. She came out from around the desk and also pursued them. "If something's going wrong in this hospital, I should see about it!"

"Something's going wrong, alright," Brock said grimly. "Those people are the ones who put Jessie in the hospital in the first place!"

"I'm surprised Brock hasn't tried to romance that nurse," Misty said in a stage whisper to Ash.

"I guess for once he's focusing on the real problem at stake," Ash said.

They burst into the room seconds after the rogue Team Rocket agents entered. "Just hold it right there!" Misty cried, dramatically pointing at them.

"You've hurt Jessie enough!" Brock added.

Sitting in the bed, tense and prepared for another assault, Jessie raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you three, but I guess you'll do. Just as long as these clowns are brought down!" She glowered at Bonnie and Clyde.

"Oh, why, Honey Child, even with your precious back-up, you don't stand a chance against us!" Bonnie smirked.

"It looks like James ran out on you," Clyde added. "That's just fine. Meowth will finish you off and then get him!"

"Meowth won't be finishing off anyone!" Jessie snapped. "We're going to break your control over him. And he's fighting to break it himself!"

For a moment Meowth's eyes flickered with recognition. "Jessie . . ."

"And James hasn't run out on anyone."

Everyone jumped a mile. It was the nurse who had spoken, but now her voice was deep and masculine.

Clyde's expression twisted in frustration. "I should have known."

Brock threw his hands to the ceiling. "I knew something was unattractive about that nurse!" he exclaimed.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course, that's why Brock didn't flirt with 'her.'" She mushroom-sighed. "It's not a 'her.'"

Bonnie looked both amused and annoyed. "So Pretty Boy is still bound and determined to see just how pretty he can be," she smirked. "Well, now we can just take you all out at once. Meowth . . ."

Meowth yowled and dug his claws into the floor as he trembled.

"He doesn't want to do it!" Brock said angrily. "No matter what you did to him to try to make him attack his friends, he's still fighting it!"

"Well, he can't fight it forever." Bonnie whipped out the remote and pressed a red button.

Meowth screamed.

Jessie leaped out of bed, her wounds forgotten. "Stop it!" she roared. She lunged to knock the remote out of Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie held it out of her reach. "Uh uh," she mocked. "If you try anything funny, I won't let your little friend live."

"WHAT?!" everyone burst out.

"It's already up as high as it'll go. If I leave it there for a couple of minutes, the pain will send him back to the world of the dead," Bonnie sneered.

"That's outrageous!" James snarled.

"You can't do that!" Misty screamed.

Meowth opened one eye. "Let her do it," he rasped. "It's better than being forced to hurt my best pals."

"No!" Jessie cried. "We're going to save you, not let you suffer or die!"

"We already lost you once," James said. "Never again!"

Meowth looked up at them. "You really want me back," he whispered. "Even after what I did. . . ."

"You didn't do anything wrong of your own free will, Meowth," James said. "You tried to stop yourself as soon as you were aware of what was going on!"

"That's right!" Jessie agreed.

Meowth still looked in disbelief. "Yeah, but . . ."

"Enough with all the mushy talk!" Bonnie interrupted. "You're going to do exactly what we tell you to! Now, get up and attack them!" She pressed the button harder.

Meowth's eyes blanked and he pushed himself up, a low growl emanating from his throat. Suddenly he sprang, landing on James with claws bared.

Clenching his teeth against the pain of the claws digging through the nurse's uniform to his skin, James grabbed Meowth at both sides and lifted him away. The cat struggled, twisting this way and that, but James held fast.

Jessie came up from behind, taking hold of the charm on Meowth's forehead. "Now, I know you won't like this, Meowth, but it's for your own good." She tried to pull it free.

Meowth hissed, struggling to turn and swipe at Jessie.

"Get the remote!" Ash yelled. He, Misty, and Brock charged Bonnie. She yelped as the device flew free, tumbling in mid-air until it was caught by Pikachu.

"Oh no!" Clyde cried.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled. He pressed a different button.

Meowth abruptly went limp, breathing heavily.

"Now it's turned off!" Ash said. "Meowth's got his mind back!"

Brock grabbed Clyde before he could try getting the remote back. "And we're going to call Officer Jenny," he declared. "This time, hopefully you two won't get off scot-free!"

Clyde snarled, fixing him with a hateful look.

Meowth blinked, looking up at his friends in awe. "Is it over?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Meowth," James smiled. He and Jessie hugged him close. "It's finally over."

"And you're finally with us again, just like it should be," Jessie smiled too.

Meowth closed his eyes in bliss and purred.

xxxx

They were all still sitting in the hospital room after giving their statements to Officer Jenny. Meowth was sprawled on Jessie's lap, purring away while she petted him.

"What on Earth happened, Meowth?" James asked. "That _was_ you laying dead when we crashed after our machine blew up, wasn't it?"

"Well . . ." Meowth looked sad. "It was, but those two creeps had already doctored my charm. It happened the night before, when we was sleeping. They put something on my charm to control me through it. When you thought I was layin' dead, it was 'cause I'd been forced to look it by the mind-control. It was some kinda suspended animation thing."

Jessie was both shaken and stunned. "What about the machine?" she asked. "What did they do to it and why didn't we know something was wrong?"

"They didn't do anything to it," Meowth said. "Well, I mean, they didn't attach nothin' to it or mess with the controls. They threw bombs down on it from above."

Jessie and James both stared.

"Oh," Jessie said quietly.

"So it wasn't either of our fault," James said. "Including yours, Jess."

Jessie slowly looked up at him. "James . . . I'm so sorry. . . ."

"I know," James said.

"Bonnie and Clyde said you guys were havin' all kinds of trouble dealin' with it," Meowth said. "And . . . that Jessie was blamin' James. They were laughin' about it and hopin' it would finish off the team."

"But it hasn't," James said firmly.

Jessie finally nodded. "It hasn't. But it could have. . . ."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," James insisted.

"I was sure you wouldn't, Jim," Meowth said. "I was still worried, though. . . . And I knew that whatever happened with you guys, Bonnie and Clyde were gonna make me finish you both off for good."

"Why on Earth did they go through something so elaborate?!" James said in disbelief. "If they wanted us gone, didn't it occur to them that they could have the same results by seeing that we all perished in the explosion?!"

"They hated us so much they didn't think that was good enough," Meowth said. "They kind of thought we'd survive, so they had this set up in case we did. They wanted to destroy us by breakin' us all up."

Jessie clenched her teeth. "It's just like those two to come up with something so nasty! We even _buried_ you thinking you were dead!"

"And then they dug you up after we left?!" James was staring.

"Yeah. That's how they explained it to me anyway," Meowth said.

"That is really sick," Misty fumed.

"No kidding," Ash shuddered.

"Hopefully it's all over now," Brock said. "The bail's been set pretty high. I don't know if your boss will pay it."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jessie scowled. "I don't think he'd want to, but he might, just to keep them from spilling Team Rocket secrets in exchange for a lighter sentence or something."

"And maybe this time he really will kill them," James gulped.

"You think so?" Ash frowned.

"We don't really know what the boss does to people he's fed up with," James said.

"We don't know much at all about the inner workings of Team Rocket," Meowth admitted.

Jessie glowered. "Quiet, Meowth! They don't need to know that!"

"We kind of figured it anyway," Ash confessed.

"Yeah. You don't seem much like 'inner workings' members," Misty said. "More like you're probably on the outer fringes of membership."

Now the Team Rocket trio was embarrassed. But none of them were about to admit she was right.

Instead, James looked up at the younger kids. "Well, nevermind all that. Thank you, for everything you did to help."

"No problem," Ash said.

Brock nodded. "We were glad to help, with things being what they were."

"I'm glad everything's okay and the three of you are back together," Misty said.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"So are we," said Jessie.

"And I'm glad Officer Jenny finally knows you didn't hurt Jessie," Ash said to James without thinking.

Everyone stiffened.

"What?!" Jessie cried. "She blamed you?!" She stared at James, who sighed.

"Yes," he admitted. "Because of the argument. . . ."

"That's outrageous!" Jessie fumed.

"It sure is!" Meowth cried, his eyes flashing. "You'd never beat up Jessie like that!"

"The twerps are the ones who kept me from being arrested on the spot," James said.

Jessie looked to them now. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we knew he couldn't have done it," Misty said.

Brock nodded. "And it wouldn't have been fair for him to be arrested for that."

"With his record, they'd probably just lock him up and throw away the key," Ash said. "Even though he doesn't have any charges against him for abuse or violence."

"I was surprised too," James said quietly. "But very grateful."

". . . We owe you a lot," Jessie conceded through clenched teeth, "for this and for other times."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't consider forgetting about Pikachu?" Ash said without real hope.

They sighed.

"It's our job," Jessie said.

"And it was hard enough to get that," James said. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Yeah, I guess not," Ash sighed too.

"But this really does mean a lot," James said.

Meowth nodded. "Thanks, for savin' my pals. And tryin' to help with me. That's big, especially after everything we've done."

"You three really aren't the worst out there," Brock said.

"You didn't deserve all this," Misty added.

"I hope you get better soon," Ash said to Jessie.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Jessie said honestly. "I really don't plan on being here much longer."

Misty doubted they would pay the hospital bill, or indeed, that they would even be able to do so, but she didn't say so. Instead, she and the other younger kids bade them Goodbye and quietly excused themselves.

Jessie sighed to herself. Now she was alone with her friends and it was the moment of truth. She had already expressed her sorrow and guilt to James, but not to Meowth. He deserved to hear it too.

"I haven't treated either of you very well for weeks now," she said at last. "I thought I was doing so much better, but then I betrayed you both. Nothing can ever make up for that."

Meowth looked up at her in stunned surprise. Jessie was stubborn and vain and proud and only rarely apologized, if ever. This was a deeply special thing.

"Hey, you lost your mother all over again," he said. "That's gotta hurt. Me and James, we got that. And we figured that once you got all the pain out, you'd come back to yourself and not hurt us anymore."

"But that's not what happened," Jessie said. "Bonnie and Clyde attacked us and made James and I think you were dead, Meowth. And I just kept up with my legacy of pain and abuse by blaming James for it!"

James looked down. Naturally it wasn't healthy or good, but it was familiar to her, the way she had always expressed her feelings since James had met her-although she had certainly been that way less on their earliest meetings as little more than children. And he knew that what she worried the most was that she never would be able to stop altogther.

"Well, at least you stopped," Meowth said. "And I'm back, so we're all together again!"

"And we're so happy," James said.

"We are," Jessie agreed. "But . . . what if something else goes wrong in the future and I start acting out again? I don't want to treat you two so abominably anymore!"

"Then you'll work harder not to," James said.

"Yeah, like me and Jim do," Meowth said. "I don't scratch you guys anywhere as much as I used to. And after this . . ." He gazed down at his claws. "I don't wanna ever do it again at all."

"You hardly ever do it anymore," Jessie agreed. "But maybe I'll never be able to stop completely." She sobbed, echoing what James had already determined. "Maybe I'll always fall back on it. It's not like we could ever afford counseling." This she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"We'll find a way to get through it, Jess," James encouraged. "We always come through whatever is thrown at us and stay loyal through it all. That's why . . ." He blushed a bit. "We're a miracle."

"A miracle," Jessie repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Meowth said. "It's mushy, but I guess it works. And hey, if you know you've got a problem and you already want to fix it, that's a big step right there. It used to be that you refused to believe anything was wrong with how you treated us."

"I know," Jessie said quietly. "But I know it is wrong and I want to stop. I thought I'd managed to." She gave a heavy sigh. "I'll have to try again."

"We'll help you, Jessie," Meowth said. "But you'll have to listen to us if you start slippin' up and we tell you about it."

"I will!" Jessie promised. "I'm going to conquer this thing."

James smiled. "And we know you will," he said. "You're stronger than you know."

Jessie finally smiled too. With her best friends at her side, she might actually start to believe that.


End file.
